


Birthdays

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [27]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Birthdays, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Skype, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is in China on Jaebum's birthday but nonetheless he is determined to be the first one to wish his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthdays

**Author's Note:**

> My poor JB *cries* I hope he gets better soon. He deserved to be able to perform in their first solo concert. Jaebum hwaiting!!

Jackson glanced at the time on the corner of his laptop for the 10th time in the past minute, it was 5 January, 10:59, in 1 minutes it was about to become 11pm in Hong Kong, which meant it was going to be 12pm, 6 January in Seoul in two minutes, Jaebum’s birthday.

Jackson hated the fact that they couldn’t be together on his boyfriend’s birthday because of his schedule. Jaebum had already told him that it was okay, and that he shouldn’t feel guilty because he was pursuing his dream, but Jackson couldn’t help but feel like a trashy boyfriend, especially when his boyfriend was so considerate and caring.

He was determined that he would at least be the first person to wish Jaebum on his birthday. Smiling to himself as the numbers finally turned to 11:00, he pushed the call button.

Almost instantly Jaebum picked up. “Hey.” He greeted. Jackson felt his heart beat faster form just that one word. Jaebum’s voice was husky, probably from sleepiness, and Jackson found that inexplicably hot. A part of him was embarrassed that he was still so affected by the older man, even after they had been dating for more than year.

“Happy birthday!” Jackson said brightly. “Did I wake you up?” he asked, concerned.

“Not really, I knew you were going to call, so I stayed up.” Jaebum confessed, and Jackson could almost feel the heat radiating from the elder’s ears from across the line.

“Aww, that’s so sweet.” Jackson cooed. “Do you miss me?” He asked teasingly, not really expecting a reply from his emotionally constipated boyfriend.

“Ah, I miss you so much.” Jaebum groaned into the phone in response. Jackson felt himself blush; the elder was usually not so open about his feelings. But, as he had discovered once (2 months, into their relationship when Jaebum had let Jackson stay over for the first time, to be exact) a sleepy Jaebum was an extremely affectionate Jaebum.

“I miss you too.” He said in a small voice, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Do you have your laptop near you?” He asked suddenly.

“Yeah, it’s right next to me, why?” Jaebum asked confusedly.

“Let’s Skype, it’s been too long since I’ve seen your face.” Jackson crooned. Jaebum didn’t respond to Jackson’s affections but the younger could hear shuffling on the other line, probably Jaebum getting his laptop before the line went dead.

As soon as he put down his phone, he heard the familiar chime of a Skype call from his laptop. He quickly pulled the device from the couch on to the table in front of him before answering.

“What’s up?” Jaebum said, slightly tinny because of the poor quality of the internet.

“Nothing much, just wanted to see you.” Jackson replied automatically, smiling as his screen filled up with the image of his oyfriend. Even though it was slightly pixelated, Jackson could still easily make out Jaebum’s mused hair and adorable eye smile.

“How was your day?” Jackson asked.

“It was okay. Nothing much happened, dance practice was more grueling than usual, I guess. On the bright side, Jinyoung made me a cake as an early birthday present.”

Jackson’s eyes lighted up, “Ooh, go get a slice of the cake and hold on, I need to go get something.” Not waiting for Jaebum to respond, Jackson rushed off to the kitchen to grab a slice of the cake, the producer had given him out of the fridge.

He quickly came back where Jaebum was already waiting with a slice of cake. “What is it?” he asked holding up his slice of cake questioningly.

“Take a bite of the slice on the count of 3, okay?” Jackson asked, though from his voice it was clear that no was not an acceptable answer in this case.

Jaebum nodded, not questioning his boyfriend’s motives.

“3, 2, 1.” Jackson counted down, as he brought his slice of cake towards the screen while Jaebum bit into his slice.

“See!” Jackson exclaimed, clearly delighted. “It’s like I’m feeding you.” He explained.

Jaebum rolled his eyes and spoke after swallowing “You’re so cheesy.” He remarked, though there was no real bite to his voice. Jackson’s joyous expression over something so minute made the older man smile as well.

After a few more minutes of idle chatting, Jaebum noticed the way Jackson’s eyelids were beginning to droop.

“You should probably go to sleep.” Jaebum said, stifling a yawn. “You have a jam-packed schedule tomorrow, don’t you? You shouldn’t waste your precious hours of beauty sleep.”

Jackson grinned, letting his cheesy side take over, in his state of sleepiness, reveling in the blush his words incited from the elder.

 “It’s never a waste, when it’s with you, Jaebum-ah.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed ^_^


End file.
